


I've Got You Now

by orphan_account



Series: SIX 50s Au [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 50s au, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A broken window, a tiny girl on the brink of collapse. (first part of my 50s au)
Series: SIX 50s Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I've Got You Now

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of my 50s au!!!

Anna was woken by a crash and the twinkle of falling glass. At first, she paid it no mind, thinking it was just the neighbourhood misfits, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But then she heard the soft cries of a girl. She sat up and carefully slipped her slippers on. Putting on her red dressing gown, she padded down the hallway, keeping her guard up.

Anna followed the sounds of crying, walking through several large corridors before turning into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the girl. She was small, in both height and weight, her blonde hair was long and matted, dirt covered every inch of the girl.

Slowly, Anna moved towards her, making sure to not startle the girl. Ever so carefully, she crouched down and put a hand on the girl's arm. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft.

The girl barely seemed to register what was going on, her eyes were glazed over, Anna realised. She tried again, "Do you know where you are?"

Cautiously, the girl looked into Anna's eyes, before whimpering loudly.

Anna felt her heart break. "Can you tell me your name?" She wasn't expecting a reply, the girl was so out of it.

"Joey, sometimes it's Roo." She muttered, her words slurring.

"Oh, Joey, what ever are you doing here?" Anna said, not needing to feign her sadness.

"Hungry."

"You're hungry? Well, I can make you something to eat." Anna offered, hearing Joey's stomach rumble.

"I don't feel well." Her voice was so quiet, Anna had to strain her ears.

"Okay, Joey, I'm going to call me friend. She's a nurse and she'll help you get better." Anna gently scooped the girl up, noticing she was far too light.

"Wait, mama no." Joey whined. Anna stopped, her heart pounding. She knew Joey was ill, but the fact that she was now seeing Anna as her mother really worried Anna. She quickly, but gently, put joan on the sofa before running to the phone in the hallway.

With shaking hands, Anna dialed the Boleyn household. Anna's eyes kept flitting back to the sofa Joey was resting on, trying to make sure the girl was still okay. "George Boleyn, who's calling?"

"It's me, Anna! George, I need you to get Anne over here! It's urgent!" She was practically begging.

"Anna? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, George! I just need Anne, tell her to bring her medical kit!" She cried, hanging up and going to sit by Joey.

Surprisingly, the girl was still awake, hanging onto her consciousness by a thread. When Anna sat down, Joey immediately curled into her side. Anna never realised how warm the girl was until her head hit Anna's arm. She was running a very high fever, worrying Anna to no end. She knew that she should get up and place a were towel on her head, but Joey looked so comfortable and peaceful, Anna didn't want to ruin it. "Joey, my love, are you still awake?" Anna asked, brushing a clump of hair out if Joey's face.

"I'm sorry." She said. Anna felt movement and saw that Joey was trying to move away. Anna held on, knowing the poor thing wouldn't be able to stand up. "Mama, let me go!" Joey started to cry, she hardly had the energy to sob, but she managed. Tears weren't running, causing Anna to believe she was dehydrated.

"I can't, Joey. You're too sick." Anne stated, trying her best to hold onto the girl, who was now using all her energy to pull away and push herself up.

"I'm fine," She paused as she stood up, her face draining of colour. "I'm perfectly fine." Except, she wasn't. It didn't take a genius to work it out. Joey was on the verge of collapse. She swayed dangerously and Anna's arms moved before her mind had time to catch up. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around Joey and she was pulling her back down.

"Come on Joey, come back to mama." Anna's voice was so warm, like a crackling fire in the middle of winter. Sluggishly, Joey sat back down and curled up on Anna's lap.

"I'm tired, Mama." She sounded like she was trying so hard to stay awake.

"I know, Lovely. But I need you to stay awake, just for a few more minutes. Just until Anne gets here."

"'m scared, Mama." Joey was clutching to Anna's robe like a lifeline.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'll be right here the entire time."

"Promise?" Gosh, she sounded so young, it made Anna's heart twist.

"I promise, my Love." She whispered, kissing her grimy forehead.

\---

Five minutes later and there was a knock at the door. Anna stood up (as quickly as she could, trying not to disturb Joey as she did) and rushed to the door. She there it open and saw Anne, standing there in her usual green dress, halfway through a yawn. "Oh, Anne thank God you're here!"

"What on God's Earth is so important you wake me up at three in the morn-" Anne was cut off by a whine coming from down the hall. "Anna, what is that? Are you alright?" Anne asked, turning to her friend with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine! You need to help Joey!" Anna pulled Anne into the house and through to the living area.

"Anna! Who is Joey and why are they important?" She didn't sound tired anymore, only worried.

"This, is Joey." Anna said, leaving Anne to go and sit by the girl curled up on the sofa.

Anne moved towards the pair and saw the girl has a sheen of sweat across her face. "Anna, she's sick." Anne then placed the back of her hand to Joey's forehead. "Very sick." Anne sat back and looked up. "Anna, where did you find her?"

"She broke in." Anna muttered, looking down.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"She, uh, broke in. Look, Anne, she's sick! Can you help her?"

"Oh, right yeah!" Anne's casual mood quickly dropped and she started looking over Joey. "Joey, Love, is it okay if I lift up your shirt? I need to get you're heart rate." Anne explained, her voice soft.

Joey whined and held onto Anna. "Hurts."

"What hurts, Joey?" Anne asked, gently pulling the once-white shirt off her body. "Oh Joey. Who hurt you, Lovely?" She was pulling the shirt up her torso, revealing wound after wound. Some were closed up and healed, but a few were open, leaking pus and blood. Anna gagged, but held on, not wanting Joey to move.

"Will she be okay?" Anna asked, fear building up in her chest.

"She should be, I need to clean and bandage these cuts quickly. Anna, can you go and get a wet towel and some water?" Anne asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out antiseptic and bandages.

Anna went to stand up, but felt arms latch around her waist. "No, Mama please. Please don't go!" Joey cried, her voice weak.

"I'll be back in a few seconds, my Love, I promise." Anna said, maneuvering her way out of the girls grasp.

Anna left the room, Joey crying weakly as she went. As she walked to the kitchen, she started to wonder what had happened to the girl and why she had ended up breaking in to Anna's house. Anna also wondered how she had received the name Joey. It certainly wasn't a female name, maybe it was a nickname? That seemed like the most logical explanation. Maybe Anna should give her a nickname too. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that, Joey was sick and needed Anna.

She filled a cup with water and found a small hand towel under the sink. She ran it under the sink for a few seconds before folding it and heading back to the living room.

Anne had completely removed Joey's shirt. It was now in a heap on the floor. Bandages were being gently wrapped around her torso when Anna placed the towel on her head. "What's the water for?" Anna asked, seeing no use, Joey had fallen asleep during the cleaning.

"For me!" Anne smiled gently as she took the glass from Anna and drank the water.

"Is Joey going to be okay?" Anna asked, pulling the girl into her arms again.

"She just needs rest, food and a bath. Make sure to change her bandages regularly, or the infection will come back." Anne said as she stood and gathered all her supplies. She left the cup, some antiseptic and bandages on the small coffee table before turning to leave. "I'll be back in the morning to check up on her." And with that, she was gone. As soon as the door clicked shut, Anna turned to face Joey. She thought about taking her to the spare room, but remembered how clingy the girl was.

Deciding it would be better to have Joey with her, she scooped her up and brought her to the master bedroom. She placed Joey onto the bed before climbing in herself. The barely-awake girl quickly curled up next to Anna, her head on her chest. Joey was asleep in no time, leaving Anna alone with her thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a strange day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
